


Chameleon

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, and i liked that version, because the first Ward we got sold was a puppy who didn't know how to people, just a what if spawned from season 1, not the creeper he turned into, or turned out to be, this came before all that, this is not a Grant Ward apology fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Not a Grant Ward apology fic! Just a what if mostly spawned from season 1 before it all went bad. From back when I wanted to wrap the puppy boy in a warm blanket and have someone hug him. So this was a way to make hugging him acceptable, and to enjoy the fics where he and Darcy were related.





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Grant Ward has proven himself to be a horrible, creepy, bad, person. There is no disputing that- where he is now is a place he can’t and shouldn’t be able to come back from. He’s a bad guy and shouldn’t be redeemed.

But do you remember season 1 Grant Ward? The awkward, doesn’t know how to people, protective puppy of an agent? The one who had a bad beginning, but was trying to make something of himself, even as he was led astray by his first mentor?

That Grant Ward charmed his way into my brain and won’t move out. And I read a few stories about his potential family, I’m sure you guys know the ones I mean.

Because what if? What if there were three brothers? The eldest a nightmarish, controlling, torturing figure. The youngest a victim needing protection. The middle boy helpless to stop the eldest, but desperate to protect the youngest. Clearly there was a problem with the parents too, if the eldest was able to get away with this. And what if there was a sister? Kept away from the boys because girls were expected to do other things? And so she was helpless to do anything either.

Grant learned to be quiet, to avoid attention, to do a good job and keep himself out of the way, because attention was bad attention meant the eldest was after him and the youngest. But his sister, and yes, let’s call her Darcy (I know you guys read those fics), learned to be loud. Learned that if she was loud enough she might just catch someone’s attention and pull it from Grant.

And then let’s take it a step further, let’s say that for some reason they both had some psychic abilities. These abilities might have started out the same, but the two of them learned differently. Grant learned to hide, learned to make himself a chameleon, learned to make himself appear to be who and what you expect. Darcy learned to be loud, learned to pull attention to herself, learned to distract people.

And they complement each other so well that way, they’d make the perfect team. But sometimes Darcy pulls too much, can’t get people to stop watching her. And sometimes Grant gets stuck, blends himself so well into who is wanted that he loses himself. And then they need each other to get straightened out.

Then something happens, the Well maybe, something gets Shield’s attention, gets Grant and Darcy out of that situation, young and scared and angry and needing parents. And Nick, who likes and believes in people even though he doesn’t often trust them, turns to Phil and Clint and says ‘you two were discussing adopting, what do you think?’.

And so, instead of being Shield’s Little Bird, Darcy is Phil and Clint’s Princess. And behind the tough, stoic, agent, is a little boy who relaxes and blossoms when the gently praise him and call him their Sweetheart.

I don’t know how Garrett gets involved. Maybe Nick knows some sort of recruiter will be coming and sets Grant up as bait (he’d do that, he’s ruthless enough, even though Phil and Clint might never forgive him). Maybe it’s some sort of accident. But eventually Grant ends up stuck, chameleoned himself so well for Garrett that he’s lost who he really is. And that’s why he betrays them.

And Phil is desperate, Shield is gone, Nick’s left him with the ashes, Hydra is alive and well, and his boy is lost and stuck as a Hydra agent. He can’t get to Darcy and he doesn’t know where Clint is or if he made it through the disaster. So he’s left with throwing his son into a cage and hoping.


End file.
